Quand Hitch rencontre Annie
by Oh-eden
Summary: Entrer aux brigades spéciales impliquait de faire plusieurs nouvelles rencontres. Certaines plus courtes et peut-être moins importantes que d'autres mais auxquelles Hitch penserait encore longtemps après les avoir faites.
1. Partie 1

Les personnages de _L'attaque des Titans_ appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette fanfiction prévue en trois chapitres et qui devrait comporter des spoilers s'étendant normalement jusqu'à la fin de la première série de l'anime/le tome 8 du manga.

J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Hitch mais puisque nous ne l'avons pour le moment pas encore beaucoup vue, il y a évidemment une grosse part d'interprétation dans ce que j'écris et j'en ai d'ailleurs bien profité dans ce chapitre pour essayer d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer ailleurs qu'à Trost. Ce n'est probablement pas très bien écrit mais qu'à cela ne tienne, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.

* * *

« Encore un sale coup de ces pourris de militaires » était l'une des plaintes qu'on entendait le plus souvent à l'intérieur des murs, après celles concernant le manque de nourriture et les impôts.

La corruption à l'intérieur des forces armées était à la fois constamment suspectée et fantasmée par le peuple. Trafics, pots-de-vin, menaces, outre-passement du protocole et des lois, consommation d'alcool et de tabac lors des heures de garde... la liste était longue.

Parfois, l'imagination de la foule débordait et dépassait de loin ce qui se tramait en réalité au sein de l'armée. Contrairement à ce que de nombreuses personnes croyaient, il n'était pas possible d'obtenir une place aux brigades spéciales via une relation sexuelle avec un officier. Le système avait beau être pourri jusqu'à la moelle, les autorités supérieures avaient toujours fait l'effort de recruter des juges et entraîneurs triés sur le volet, complètement impartiaux et strictement surveillés.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il n'y avait aucun avantage à obtenir en couchant avec un militaire et ce, qu'on fut une recrue ou un simple civil.

Hitch avait souvent été traitée de langue de vipère mais elle considérait presque cela comme un compliment elle était cynique, opportuniste mais pas crétine et dans le monde où ils vivaient, cela pouvait s'avérer crucial. Tout comme une miche de pain supplémentaire ou une meilleure place dans le dortoir et une couverture plus épaisse facilitaient beaucoup la vie lorsque venait l'hiver.

De plus, la chaleur corporelle d'une autre personne et la satisfaction du plaisir sexuel apportaient un réconfort certain dans un monde aussi pourri que désespérant.

Et pour obtenir tout cela, elle pouvait compter sur une des femmes de garnison de la ville qui appréciait justement d'avoir sa langue de vipère entre les jambes.

Sans aucun doute, Hitch était opportuniste et cela lui avait servi toute sa vie alors elle ne voyait aucune raison de changer ses manières. Comme d'innombrables recrues, elle avait rejoint l'armée dans le seul but d'essayer d'entrer dans les brigades spéciales et fuir la vie de misère qui l'attendrait autrement mais contrairement à la majorité d'entre elles, Hitch avait en plus réussi.

Même les pires imbéciles devaient savoir que rien n'empêchait le titan colossal de revenir finir le travail qu'il avait commencé, ce qui signifiait que la compétition était particulièrement ardue, malgré le fait que beaucoup ne s'engageaient pas de peur de devoir être envoyé en combat ou à cause de la dureté de l'entraînement.

Plutôt que de trembler la nuit de peur dans son lit et se casser le dos pendant des années de terreur pour des salaires minables sur des boulots pathétiques, Hitch avait préféré tenter le coup.

La formation militaire avait été une plaie mais elle s'était accrochée et avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour ne pas manquer la seule chance de sa vie d'atteindre la capitale qui faisait briller les yeux de tout le peuple et occupait les rêves des plus naïfs et avides.

Quand était venu le soir de l'annonce des résultats, son cœur avait commencé à battre à tout rompre et elle s'était soudain sentie incroyablement fébrile, prête à perdre pied. Sa poitrine lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Les noms des dix élus étaient lancés en commençant par le premier de la promotion et tandis que l'annonciateur descendait dans la liste, l'adolescente retenait son souffle comme s'il s'était agi d'une question de vie ou de mort –car après tout, cela l'était.

Son nom et son prénom résonnèrent dans l'assistance avec la puissance d'un son de cloche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré elle.

Hitch avait réussi, elle avait réussi et allait quitter sa ville natale maudite, aux rues puantes des odeurs de tanneries et de la saleté que les habitants laissaient traîner sans gêne. Elle pouvait dire adieu aux visages morts, sans avenir, qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant toute son enfance.

Une douce euphorie montait en elle, la faisait trembler du bout des doigts jusqu'à la pointe des pieds et ce ne fut qu'à grande peine qu'elle garda son calme pour effectuer le salut militaire avec tous ses camarades lors de la clôture de cérémonie.

Aucune nourriture, aucune caresse, aucun bien précieux ne lui avait jamais procuré pareille joie. Ce sentiment gonflait dans son ventre et la réchauffait avec plus de force que la meilleure des liqueurs, la dévorait toute entière. C'était comme si, pour la première fois, la gamine qu'elle avait un jour été se sentait vraiment vivante. Pour atteindre ce bonheur, elle avait piétiné les rêves et espoirs de cent autres enfants de son âge et elle marcherait sûrement sur ceux de nombreux autres mais Hitch n'en avait cure, en ce moment, elle aurait même vendu son âme pour ce sentiment.

Cette nuit, elle but et manga sans retenue, se nourrissant à la fois des mets corporels et des lamentations envieuses de ses camarades qui lui répétaient à quel point elle avait de la chance. Lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher, elle tomba comme une masse, tout souci possible s'étant volatilisé hors de son esprit.

Le lendemain, vers le début de l'après-midi, des hommes de la garnison arrivèrent au triple-galop pour annoncer que le Titan Colossal était apparu dans le district de Trost.

xxx

Comme un filet de poudre, la panique se propagea dans toute la ville. Les aspirants, qui devaient s'occuper de leurs corvées habituelles ce jour-là, avant de choisir leur affectation dans la soirée, furent convoqués avec les autres soldats pour un simulacre de conseil de guerre.

D'après les nouvelles, la porte de Trost menant aux contrées internes du deuxième mur n'avait pour le moment pas été brisée et aucune mesure d'évacuation de leur propre district ne devait être lancée avant d'avoir reçu la confirmation que l'ensemble de l'intérieur du mur Rose était condamné.

Cette décision avait évidemment provoqué la colère des habitants terrifiés et les plus intrépides avaient bien vite lancé une tentative de révolte pour les forcer à commencer l'évacuation des lieux. Les militaires s'étaient empressés de rassembler des forces pour bloquer le passage vers la grande porte, seule issue de cet enclos humain qu'était leur district. Les aspirants furent envoyés à des postes plus sécurisés, en arrière-garde, au ravitaillement ou sur les toits pour surveiller l'évolution de la situation.

Pendant les premières heures, le tumulte dans les rues fut abominable et de nombreux coups de feu sifflèrent mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les civils perdaient peu à peu de leur ardeur tandis que les soldats maintenaient leur emprise sur le terrain.

Hitch, perchée sur les tuiles rouges usées d'une auberge, observait l'agitation au sol d'un regard vide. On leur avait demandé de rapporter le moindre incident notable ou événement étrange mais la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient contentés de se poser dans un lieu en hauteur, inaccessible aux habitants et d'attendre dans l'angoisse des nouvelles de la bataille de Trost. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se battre ou se révolter, l'issue de leur survie serait décidée d'une manière ou d'une autre par le résultat de combats qui se déroulaient à des kilomètres de là.

Soit Trost disparaissait en protégeant la porte de son district, sauvant ainsi les deux murs, soit celle-ci se faisait détruire comme celle de Shinganshina cinq ans auparavant et ils pouvaient dire adieu à tout le mur Rose. Après cela, il ne faudrait probablement que quelques années avant que les survivants à l'intérieur du mur Sina ne se mettent à s'entre-tuer pour ne pas périr de famine.

Malgré tout, Hitch aurait elle aussi préféré pouvoir se trouver là-bas, à l'abri derrière le dernier rempart, ne serait-ce que pour survivre un peu plus longtemps.

En bas, les rues voisines étaient comblées du monde qui s'était rassemblé autour de la grande porte. Ils étaient immobiles pour l'instant, les quelques fusillades du début les ayant calmés avec l'apparition des premiers blessés qui avaient vite été évacués. Du sang tachait encore les pavés dans certaines zones où les citoyens n'osaient pas marcher, comme s'ils craignaient de subir le même sort rien qu'en se trouvant sur le même emplacement.

Cette immense foule leur reprochant silencieusement leurs actes possédait cependant une atmosphère intimidante et il leur fallait rester sur leurs gardes, en cas d'actes désespérés de la part de petits groupes. Un peu plus tôt, trois types avaient provoqués un début d'incendie en enflammant la grange sur laquelle des soldats s'étaient posés. Par chance, une averse avait permis de limiter les dégâts.

Tout en baillant d'ennui, Hitch tourna son regard vers le ciel et le mur. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et les nuages défilaient dans le ciel bleu après la pluie. Au sommet de l'immense cage de pierre, des membres de la garnison patrouillaient, à la recherche de la moindre activité étrange provenant des titans des environs. De là où elle se trouvait, ils n'apparaissent pas plus grand que des points noir à l'horizon et elle aurait pu les confondre avec des oiseaux s'étant arrêtés sur le mur pour se reposer avant de reprendre leur envol.

Les heures passaient et les rapports de cavaliers qui faisaient l'aller-retour entre Trost et leur district s'enchaînaient. La ville n'était apparemment pas encore tombée et cette information faisait se balancer espoir et pessimisme dans les yeux de chaque militaire.

Ce ne fut pas avant que le soleil ai descendu à l'horizon et que le ciel se soit teinté de rouge et d'orangé qu'on sonna la retraite pour les soldats. Une agitation nouvelle faisait bouger la foule dans les rues mais ce sursaut d'effervescence n'avait pas le goût de la panique. Alors qu'elle retrouvait ses camarades, Hitch essaya de glaner des informations dans leurs discussions mais il était difficile de comprendre quoi que ce soit ou de démêler le vrai du faux dans les rumeurs qui s'enflammaient déjà et se déformaient de bouches en bouches.

Certains disaient que Trost était tombée mais que le mur Rose tenait, d'autres que la ville attaquée avait remporté une victoire improbable contre l'adversaire. Quoi qu'il en fut, le mot titan était sur toutes les lèvres. Titans étranges, titans anormaux, titans rebelles, titans mangeur de titans, c'en était à pleurer de rire, à quel point certaines recrues pouvaient répéter tout ce qu'on leur disait sans ciller.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marche bruyante, l'ensemble des militaires se trouva à nouveau rassemblé pour écouter le rapport de la situation.

Un type portant l'uniforme de la garnison, d'apparence aussi âgé qu'ennuyeux, se plaça sur l'estrade et leur annonça d'une voix tremblotante que Trost avait en effet obtenu la première victoire de l'humanité sur les Titans en empêchant ceux-ci de conquérir la ville et bloquant l'entré de celle-ci.

Aucune précision ne fut donnée sur la manière dont cela s'était produit, malgré les cris et demandes des soldats. Les recrues furent rapidement renvoyées à leurs quartiers tandis que les membres hauts-placés du district se réunissaient pour une dernière réunion, probablement afin de s'échanger dans le calme tous les détails juteux de l'affaire.

Un silence surréaliste régnait dans les rues après les troubles de la journée, les badauds s'étaient finalement dispersés après qu'on les ai rassuré sur leur sort et celui de Trost, la plupart d'entre eux ne s'inquiétaient probablement pas de savoir ce qui se passait tant que leur sécurité était assurée.

Le bruit ne revint qu'une fois les recrues arrivées à leur réfectoire, environnement propice à la reprise des rumeurs et suppositions loufoques quant aux raisons de cette victoire de l'humanité. Les histoires de titans continuaient de circuler, critiquées par les plus sceptiques qui misaient la réussite sur le retour du bataillon d'exploration.

Hitch avait juste envie d'engloutir son repas et d'aller se coucher, après une journée aussi épuisante, elle ne s'attarda donc pas à écouter les histoires délirantes racontées de table en table. Une fois sa portion avalée, elle se dirigea directement vers son dortoir. Le sommeil mit du temps à venir malgré sa fatigue et elle se retourna maintes fois, à la recherche d'une position qui l'aiderait à s'endormir plus facilement.

xxx

Dès le lendemain matin, une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. Un de leurs supérieur les prévint lors d'un maigre petit-déjeuner que le choix des pôles militaires serait retardé de quelques jours, la plupart des troupes étant encore occupée à cause des derniers événements. Comme à l'exception de leurs corvées quotidiennes, on leur laissa la journée libre, il n'y eut pas de plaintes.

Quelques uns affichaient à table des expressions moroses et des yeux cernés indiquant que l'angoisse causée par la veille ne s'était pas totalement dissipée tandis que d'autres semblaient déjà être passés à autre chose et discutaient joyeusement. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à papoter, Hitch s'éclipsa rapidement.

Alors qu'elle traversait le camp, elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler. L'adolescente se retourna et avança en traînant les pieds vers sa supérieure qui se trouvait à l'ombre d'un des baraquements.

« Félicitations pour ton admission au sein des forces armées. »

Hitch la remercia sans y mettre beaucoup d'émotions. Même si le sourire de la femme était avenant, sa voix restait un peu crispée.

« Tu vas t'engager dans les brigades spéciales, je suppose ? Tu sais, malgré leur réputation et la possibilité de vivre à l'intérieur du mur Sina, ce poste n'est pas forcément une si bonne affaire.

—Vraiment ? » répondit sarcastiquement Hitch.

La femme fronça les sourcils et plaça une main sur sa hanche pour se redonner contenance.

« Je suis sérieuse, avec la corruption, certains soldats n'hésitent pas à piétiner les autres pour monter en grade et si tu tombes sur certains des mauvais supérieurs...

—C'est très bien tout ça mais à côté, Trost a été attaqué entre temps.

—Trost, c'est Trost, balaya-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules, et la garnison est un poste où tu trouveras beaucoup plus de soutien. »

Sa paume vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa protégée.

« Je t'ai bien traitée pendant tout ce temps n'est-ce pas ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux préférer une solution connue et sûre au lieu de tout parier sur la chance ? »

Elle avait beau essayer de garder une expression neutre et bienveillante, Hitch ne voyait derrière ses paroles que la crainte de perdre ses services auxquels l'adulte s'était habituée. Peut-être était-elle aussi un peu jalouse, comme tous les autres qui n'avaient pu entrer dans les dix premiers de leur classement.

Doucement, l'adolescente plia les genoux et décala son épaule pour se libérer sans gêne, puis elle se retourna pour repartir.

« J'ai peut-être l'air superficielle mais cela ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir à ce que je fais. Inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi.

—Tu ferais mieux de bien y réfléchir justement, certaines rumeurs déplaisantes pourraient bien naître autrement.

—Ne te passe pas le nœud autour du cou par la même occasion. »

Un petit sourire narquois étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle agitait mollement la main pour lui dire au revoir. Lorsque les brigades spéciales arrivèrent pour se charger du recrutement, quelques jours plus tard, Hitch était la première inscrite.

xxx

Ce fut à Stohess qu'elle reçut une affectation et le voyage jusque là fut peuplé par les discussions de militaires et commerçants au sujet de ce mystérieux titan expérimental qui aurait participé à la reconquête de Trost. Certains soldats pensaient que l'histoire était un mensonge pour couvrir un secret bien plus sombre et surprenant tandis que les marchands ne remettaient pas une seule seconde en question la possibilité que l'armée se soit engagée dans des expérimentations amorales sur l'être humain.

Les bavardages ne s'arrêtèrent pas à l'approche du mur Sina, puisqu'on se mit alors à supposer où exactement pouvait avoir été enfermée et cachée la recrue qui provoquait tant d'émoi et de quelle manière se déroulerait le procès en cours. Hitch se contentait de regarder les rangs de champs et de bois se suivre, baillant de temps à autre. Toutes ces rumeurs étaient bien trop étranges et leur sujet trop distant de sa propre existence pour qu'elle s'y intéressa plus de quelques minutes.

De plus, elle était surtout curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du dernier rempart de l'humanité, après tous les récits qu'ont lui en avait fait. Elle se redressa à l'intérieur du chariot où plusieurs soldats s'étaient entassés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant le barrage de cinquante mètres de haut. L'immense porte de Stohess commença à coulisser, révélant la chaude lumière du début d'après-midi qui illuminait les pavés parfaitement entretenus de l'autre côté. Dans un grincement, les roues du chariot traversèrent le passage qui reliait les deux murs.

Hitch remarqua dès le premier regard les différences entre cette ville et celle où elle était née. L'architecture des bâtiments, les tissus, les couleurs et les coupes des vêtements de ses habitants, le peu de mobilier qu'elle pouvait voir à travers les hautes fenêtres cintrées de certaines maisons, la propreté des rues, tout était à des lieux de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Chaque détail était un indice de la richesse florissante de cette ville moderne et correctement entretenue. De ce côté là de la barrière, le soleil semblait même briller plus fort.

Son voyage en charrette à travers les rues de Stohess lui parut trop rapide et elle tournait encore la tête de tous côtés pour essayer d'absorber chaque fragment de ce tableau idyllique, alors que son embarcation était arrivée à bon port et qu'elle posait pied à terre pour sortir ses maigres affaires.

La caserne était non seulement plus grande que celle de son district natal mais elle était aussi construite avec des matériaux de bien meilleure qualité. Les tuiles rouges luisantes et les pierres de couleur claire lui donnaient une apparence soignée et avenante, au contraire de celle qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie et qui lui avait semblé perpétuellement sale, malgré les efforts des soldats chargés de la nettoyer.

À l'entrée, une femme ayant visiblement la trentaine fumait nonchalamment une cigarette roulée, appuyée contre une barrière. Son uniforme militaire affichait la licorne des brigades spéciales.

Quant elle vit Hitch et les autres apprentis s'approcher, elle les accosta.

« Les nouvelles recrues pour le poste, hein ? »

Ils déclinèrent chacun leur identité avant de présenter les papiers qu'on leur avait demandé de remettre. Certains, dans un excès de zèle, placèrent un poing sur leur cœur pour saluer leur supérieure. La femme les ignora et cracha son mégot sur les pavés à la place. Elle l'écrasa d'un mouvement du talon puis attrapa les feuilles pour les lire tranquillement.

« Très bien, annonça-t-elle après quelques secondes, suivez moi. Je suis chargée de vous présenter les lieux. »

Elle était visiblement blasée par ce travail et fit le tour de la caserne de manière expéditive, laissant à peine le temps aux nouvelles recrues de poser des questions. Ils la suivirent péniblement dans le dédale de pièces, saluant au passage les quelques soldats présents dans la caserne.

La visite se termina par celle des dortoirs. Pouvoir dormir à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment en pierre était un luxe, après les années passées dans les baraquements en bois grinçant qui laissaient souvent passer le vent et le froid. Aussi, les garçons ne se plaignirent aucunement de la taille réduite des lieux en découvrant la pièce dont les lits superposés occupaient la majorité de la place.

Tandis qu'ils bataillaient pour obtenir les couchettes qu'ils désiraient et se mettaient à ranger leurs affaires, leur supérieure guida Hitch jusqu'à une autre pièce, beaucoup plus étroite mais aussi moins meublée. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'un lit superposé, une table de chevet et une armoire

« À part toi, il y a juste une autre nouvelle recrue confirmée en poste à Stohess. Comme elle se trouvait à Trost, son arrivée a été un peu retardée à cause de l'après-bataille et elle devrait se trouver là après-demain. Une chance, hein ? D'habitude, seuls les officiers haut-gradés ont le droit d'avoir une chambre unique, le reste des troupes doit se contenter de dortoirs pour quatre à huit personnes. Mais comme ils ne voulaient pas utiliser une des grandes salles encore libres pour vous deux, parce qu'il ne faut pas être trop généreux avec les nouveaux, cette pièce poussiéreuse qu'on n'utilisait plus a été remeublée. »

Hitch posa ses affaires sur la table de chevet tout en faisant le tour de la salle des yeux. L'endroit était en effet un peu poussiéreux mais les draps des lits étaient propres et l'intérieur de la pièce lumineux, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

« C'est une bonne affaire, oui », répondit-elle tout en se tournant à nouveau vers l'autre femme.

Ses traits anguleux, son nez aquilin et ses cheveux couleur paille attachés en queue de cheval lui donnaient un certain charme aux yeux de Hitch, même si elle ne pouvait pas être qualifiée de belle au sens traditionnel du terme.

« Comment vous appelez-vous au fait ? Il va falloir que je retienne les noms de nombreux officiers alors autant commencer maintenant.

—Sofia Schmidt... Et tu t'appelles Hitch, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescente acquiesça en souriant et l'adulte l'examina de bas en haut avant de reprendre.

« J'ai fini mon travail ici alors je ne vais pas m'attarder. Un autre officier passera bientôt pour vous expliquer plus en détail votre rôle et le fonctionnement des lieux. »

Elle fit demi-tour mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et indiqua une direction du bout du doigt.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux toujours demander. Mon dortoir se trouve juste à gauche. »

Puis elle repartit finalement, laissant Hitch seule. Celle-ci se mit à siffloter doucement tout en sortant ses affaires.

La fin de la journée et le lendemain se passèrent assez calmement, les forces des brigades spéciales étant occupées ailleurs, les soldats présents se contentèrent de leur donner quelques corvées après leur avoir expliqué les tâches quotidiennes auxquelles ils devraient s'attendre. Le reste du temps, les nouvelles recrues eurent quartier libre et la plupart en profitèrent pour découvrir plus en profondeur la ville.

Enfin, le surlendemain arriva et Hitch rencontra pour la première fois la dénommée Annie Leonhart.


	2. Partie 2

J'avais prévu de finir ce chapitre pendant l'été mais j'ai eu un gros blocage d'inspiration qui fait que je ne l'ai enfin achevé seulement maintenant... Bon techniquement nous sommes encore en été mais je m'imaginais naïvement arriver à le sortir en juillet.

Désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture.

* * *

Hitch était perchée sur le matelas du haut du lit superposé, occupée à couper les ongles de ses pieds, qu'elle laissait pendre par delà la rambarde, quand sa colocataire poussa pour la première fois la porte des lieux.

La première partie de son visage qu'elle put voir fut le haut de son crâne, dont les cheveux blonds étaient relevés à l'arrière à l'aide d'un élastique. L'autre adolescente n'était pas bien grande et la perspective n'arrangeait pas sa taille, pourtant, quand elle leva ses yeux bleu glacés vers Hitch, celle-ci découvrit que son regard perçant suffisait à lui donner un air intimidant.

« Salut. »

Sa colocataire hocha à peine la tête en réponse. Outre ses yeux, son nez proéminent contribuait lui aussi à donner du caractère à son visage sévère, en contraste avec son corps fluet.

« Je m'appelle Hitch. Comme j'ai déjà pris le lit du dessus, tu vas devoir te contenter de l'autre, désolé si cela t'incommode. »

Bien sûr, si elle avait vraiment été désolée, elle aurait pu proposer d'échanger leurs places, ce qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas faire. Cela ne sembla cependant pas déranger la blonde qui se contenta d'aller poser son sac près du lit.

« Pas bavarde, hein ? Tu ne pourrais pas me donner au moins quelques informations sur toi comme ton prénom, ton âge, ton rang dans le top dix de ton district ou n'importe quoi d'autre, juste histoire de faire connaissance... »

Sa camarade la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, la jaugeant de son regard froid avant de répondre.

« Annie Leonhart. J'étais la quatrième. »

Hitch applaudit des deux mains.

« Oooh, quatrième hein ? Impressionnant, tu dois être douée. Je n'étais que huitième personnellement. »

La petite blonde haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance, avant de se mettre à déballer ses affaires. Hitch la regarda faire d'un œil distrait, tout en continuant à se couper les ongles. Durant de longues secondes, on n'entendit dans la pièce que le clic-clac des ciseaux et le froissement de vêtements déplacés.

Peu après qu'elle eut terminé son œuvre et abandonné son outil dans un coin du lit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois-ci pour laisser entrer Sofia. Celle-ci fit rapidement le tour de la salle du regard pour finir en tombant sur l'adolescente, les jambes encore en l'air.

« Tiens Hitch, puisque tu es là, pourquoi tu ne t'occuperais pas de montrer la caserne et les environs à Annie ? »

Tout en agitant ses orteils pour sentir l'air froid de la pièce s'infiltrer entre eux, elle fit vaguement la moue.

« Pourquoi moi ? Un de nos supérieurs ne serait-il pas mieux indiqué ?

—Personne n'a envie de se farcir deux fois ce genre de travail, alors finis de t'habiller en vitesse. Et puis ça te fera une occasion de faire copain-copain avec ta nouvelle colocataire de manière utile. »

Attaquée avec le même argument qu'elle avait utilisée un peu plus tôt pour faire parler Annie, Hitch considéra qu'il serait un peu trop osé de refuser. Elle attrapa ses chaussettes et se mit à les enfiler énergiquement.

« Je veux bien mais je ne peux pas promettre une présentation parfaite, susurra-t-elle, je ne suis moi-même ici que depuis deux jours après tout. »

Son aînée soupira profondément, se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis leva finalement les bras en signe de capitulation.

« Très bien, je vous accompagne pour vérifier que tu ne lui racontes pas n'importe quoi. Mais tu as intérêt à avoir bien retenu tout ce qu'on t'as montré. »

Hitch sourit malicieusement, aux anges.

xxx

Elles formaient un petit groupe bien étrange pour leur visite des lieux, mené par une Hitch très bavarde, qui présentait chaque pièce avec moult détails. Annie semblait à peine écouter, se tenant sur le côté, montrant son profil à son guide, ses yeux ne restaient jamais longtemps concentrés sur ce qui lui était présenté. Quant à Sofia, elle se contentait de rester en retrait et de sourire légèrement ou hausser les sourcils lors d'une remarque particulière de Hitch.

Une fois, l'adolescente s'essaya à faire une petite erreur, pour tester son aînée qui la rabroua sans trop de méchanceté. Cependant, elle crut percevoir dans son regard une lueur de doute quant à la sincérité de sa faute et Hitch prit note de ne pas recommencer, par prudence. Elle aimait bien titiller les gens mais pas au point de s'attirer des ennuis. Pour détourner l'attention vers un autre sujet, elle dériva sur une anecdote qu'elle avait retenue en laissant traîner ses oreilles au cours des deux derniers jours.

Lorsque les trois femmes passèrent à l'extérieur, la guide improvisée se fit moins bavarde car elle connaissait pour le moment bien moins la ville que la caserne, même si elle l'avait déjà un peu visitée et que des soldats lui avaient présenté rapidement quelques uns des lieux importants à connaître. Sofia fut assez généreuse pour l'aider cette fois-ci, peut-être s'était elle finalement décidé à faire son travail puisqu'elle les avait accompagnées jusque là.

Peu à peu, alors que la visite s'approchait lentement de sa fin, leur discours commença à se transformer en une discussion entre Hitch et son aînée, Annie restant aussi sinistre et silencieuse qu'à son arrivée. Le regard vif de la petite blonde explorait en quelques secondes chacune des rues, avenues et impasses que leur route croisait et sa colocataire avait parfois l'impression qu'elle attendait le moindre instant d'inattention pour pouvoir s'éclipser dans le dédale de la ville.

« Je trouve qu'on ne nous as pas donné d'informations assez exhaustives sur Stohess en arrivant, lança Hitch en détournant ses yeux d'Annie, connaître rapidement les différents quartiers de la ville où l'on va travailler pendant plusieurs années me semble pourtant important.

—Disons, répondit Sofia tout en étalant du tabac sur une feuille de cigarette, que les officiers préfèrent que les nouvelles recrues se concentrent d'abord sur leur travail à la caserne et pas sur la découverte des différents bars de la ville.

—Oh mais les bars sont pourtant un des endroits comportant de gros risques de troubles, au vu des personnes qui les fréquentent habituellement. Mieux vaut savoir où se rendre lorsqu'on nous prévient d'une émeute ! »

Son aînée ricana à ses mots, finit de rouler sa cigarette puis la colla dans sa bouche.

« Tu me sembles bien volontaire. Il n'y a pourtant rien de plaisant à se débarrasser des ivrognes, quoi qu'il y a facilement pire comme travail au fond. »

Hitch acquiesça pensivement de la tête. Elle se doutait que derrière la propreté et la richesse apparente de la ville, tout n'était pas rose. Ni l'opulence, ni l'immense barrière que formait le mur Sina ne pourraient empêcher la criminalité de suinter par tous les pores du dernier rempart de l'humanité. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement dans leur nature, songea-t-elle vaguement.

Devoir jouer les gendarmes ne s'avérerait sûrement pas tous les jours joyeux ou sans danger mais elle préférait cent fois cela au risque de croiser des titans car au moins, elle savait comment fonctionnaient les humains et ce qu'ils voulaient. Les démons que l'on connaissait bien semblaient d'autant moins dangereux. Et comme elle n'était qu'une nouvelle recrue, elle aurait probablement le temps de se préparer et s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie avant qu'on ne lui confia des missions de grande importance.

Tandis que Sofia fouillait dans ses poches pour trouver un briquet ou un paquet d'allumettes, les pensées de Hitch se dirigèrent vers les bars.

Bien qu'elle en prit de temps en temps, la boisson ne déclenchait chez elle pas beaucoup de passions et elle se méfiait des alcooliques et de leur comportement imprévisible. Plus d'une fois, elle en avait croisé lors de son enfance et leur visages bouffis de poivrots rappelait vaguement les illustrations terrifiantes de titans qu'on trouvait dans les livres d'Histoire poussiéreux.

Plus que le vin qu'on y servait, c'était la compagnie qu'on trouvait dans certains bars qui l'intéressait. Elle voulait découvrir les fêtes et les soirées dansantes qui s'organisaient dans les établissements les plus réputés des villes du mur Sina. Garçons, filles, peu lui importait le partenaire tant qu'elle pouvait profiter des plaisirs de la vie.

Ce fut la tête dans les nuages de la capitale fantasmée que Hitch rejoignit la caserne. Sur les derniers mètres, Annie l'avait dépassée pour y entrer avant elle, alors que Sofia restait en arrière pour terminer sa cigarette.

L'adolescente la regarda quelques secondes souffler des filets de fumée grisâtre alors que le soleil de fin d'après-midi commençait à teinter le ciel de rouge et faisait briller les toitures rouges de maisons derrière elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la cour.

Hitch appela son nom et l'adulte se tourna vers elle avec une expression interrogative.

Puisqu'elle n'était visiblement pas dérangé par la familiarité de sa cadette, l'adolescente se sentie le courage de continuer.

« Tu m'inviteras à un bar que tu apprécies, un jour où nos congés correspondront ? »

Sofia jeta son mégot par terre et l'écrasa du bout du pied.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je traîne dans des bars avec les nouvelles recrues,Hitch ?

—Fais une exception pour moi, alors ! » répondit-elle tout sourire.

Sa collègue balaya l'air de la main dans un geste qui semblait lui indiquer de dégager en vitesse, l'adolescente ne se fit pas prier et courut en direction des cuisines où les recrues étaient chargées des corvée, riant entre ses dents.

xxx

Nuits et jours se succédèrent, tandis que Hitch s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie dans les brigades spéciales et à sa colocataire renfermée. L'adolescente s'amusait parfois à tester les réactions d'Annie pour tenter de faire apparaître des émotions particulières sur son visage cynique mais cela s'avérait en général peu gratifiant.

Cela n'importait cependant pas beaucoup la demoiselle, dont la principale occupation, lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre, était de découvrir et fréquenter les bons établissements et lieux de divertissements de la capitale. Embêter sa camarade n'était qu'un passe-temps lorsqu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Il lui avait d'abord fallu se renseigner sur les modes et les vêtements qu'il était bienvenu de porter, afin de se mêler à la foule, agir comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici et pouvoir ainsi entrer dans les cercles fermés de la grande ville.

Elle avait eu un petit pincement au cœur au début, à cause de ses économies diminuant à vue d'œil, cependant, pouvoir quotidiennement admirer la beauté des atours qu'elles avait acheté la consola sur le long terme.

Tout cela prenait beaucoup de place et Hitch n'étant pas de nature très ordonnée, cela forçait bien souvent Annie à remettre elle-même de l'ordre dans les affaires de sa camarade, une expression maussade peinte sur son visage.

Pour rire un peu, Hitch s'amusa à plusieurs reprises à abandonner un item dans un coin incongru pour l'embarrasser. Elle alla même une fois jusqu'à accidentellement laisser tomber un de ses sous-vêtements les plus racés sur le lit du dessous. Ce jour-là, elle crut l'espace d'un instant qu'Annie allait finalement craquer mais celle-ci se contenta finalement de remettre les bouts de tissu à leur place, de vaguement maugréer quelque chose et de quitter la pièce.

Les autres nouvelles recrues n'étaient pas forcément aussi réceptives aux blagues de Hitch, si certains avaient aussi choisi de l'ignorer, d'autres essayaient parfois de la « remettre à sa place » ou de l'humilier à leur tour. Malheureusement pour eux, elle avait la peau dure et n'hésitait pas à répliquer en redoublant de venin.

« La bave de la blanche colombe n'atteint pas le crapaud », avait un jour dit quelqu'un pour la décrire. Elle ne se souvenait plus de qui il s'agissait, seulement qu'elle avait bien ri.

Et comme elle n'était pas vache non plus, elle ne s'acharnait pas continuellement sur ceux qu'elle visait, leur laissait le temps de respirer et passer à autre chose. Sauf peut-être Annie qui était une exception, parce qu'elle était sa colocataire ou parce qu'elle avait ce regard qui disait que rien au monde ne pourrait jamais la toucher, Hitch n'en savait trop rien au fond.

xxx

Une dizaine de jours après qu'elle ai demandé à Sofia de l'inviter, vint un soir où leurs heures de temps libre concordaient. Hitch espérait vaguement que sa supérieure se souviendrait de leur discussion, elle même préférant ne pas trop insister, au risque de perdre ses chances.

Peut-être avait-elle senti le regard de Hitch sur elle, en tout cas, Sofia s'approcha finalement peu avant la fin de leur temps de patrouille.

« Tu veux toujours que je t'invite ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Hitch était ravie.

« N'en attends pas trop non plus ou tu risques d'être déçue. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles se trouvaient assises au bar d'une auberge de petite taille mais à l'ambiance chaleureuse. La cuisine paysanne qu'ils y servaient n'avait pas la subtilité de celle des grands restaurants du troisième mur mais était infiniment préférable aux portions destinés aux apprentis-soldats et leur alcool avait de quoi rendre joliment ivre.

Hitch bavardait gaiement, un verre de bière à la main, quand un vieil homme s'assit devant un piano placé tout au fond de la pièce et entama une valse. Très vite, quelques couples quittèrent leur table pour rejoindre un espace vide qui devait servir de piste de danse.

L'adolescente tira doucement sur le tissu de la manche de Sofia.

« Allons danser nous aussi.

—Eh ? Je ne suis pas une bonne danseuse tu sais. »

Mais Hitch s'était déjà levé pour la prendre par le bras et sa supérieure la laissa l'entraîner sur les planches.

Sofia, qui abordait habituellement un air nonchalant qui semblait lui coller à la peau, apparaissait beaucoup plus incertaine maintenant et sa cadette rit innocemment de la voir si gênée dans cette ambiance joyeuse. Il y avait là dedans quelque chose d'adorable. Ses mouvements étaient parfois maladroits mais elle arrivait à suivre le rythme et n'était pas inattentive au point de lui marcher sur les pieds.

La musique changea une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis, au bout de la sixième danse, elles allèrent se rasseoir sur les sièges du bar parce que leur souffle était lourd et saccadé. Hitch passa sa main sur sa nuque pour écraser la sueur qui s'y était accumulée et sentit la chaleur de celle de Sofia qu'elle avait tenue entre ses doigts quelques secondes encore auparavant.

Un homme ayant la quarantaine s'approcha de leur place en chancelant, pour lui proposer une danse à son tour. D'un geste de la main, sa camarade lui fit mollement signe de repartir.

« Arrête d'embêter les jeunes filles, Hans. Tu es déjà soûl en plus. »

Il grommela qu'elle n'était pas gentille, puis haussa les épaules et repartit.

« On dirait que tu connais bien le monde qui vient ici », commenta l'adolescente.

Sofia commanda un nouveau verre avant de répondre

« Les habitués sont la majorité de la clientèle et j'en fait partie. Je peux te les présenter si tu veux. »

Pendant que le pianiste continuait inlassablement de jouer des airs tantôt guillerets, tantôt tristes, la militaire se mit à décrire les différentes personnalités fréquentant la petite auberge.

Hitch écoutait, en sirotant sa propre consommation, les anecdotes et détails qu'elle apprenait se mélangeaient pour former des portraits inachevés des humains autour d'elle. Chaque histoire leur apportant une petite touche de couleur, dans l'ambiance orangée de l'auberge entourée par la nuit.

« Et le patron était vraiment insistant concernant ses filles qu'il tenait absolument à fair travailler au service. Chaque fois que des soldats passaient au bar, il les prévenait de son air le plus sévère qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à toucher le moindre de leur cheveux mais dès qu'il tournait le dos, ça ne manquait pas, ils venaient leur conter fleurette. Au final, elle se sont toutes mariées avec des militaires ! Il faisait une belle tête ce jour-là, quand la dernière lui a annoncé ses fiançailles.

—Tu peux parler, tu n'en faisais toi aussi qu'à ta tête ! »

Un homme aux épaules carrés et la barbe drue se tenait derrière Sofia. Elles ne l'avaient pas senti arriver, occupées qu'elles étaient par leur conversation. En l'entendant, la jeune femme avait légèrement sursauté, avant de se retourner avec un petit sourire forcé collé sur le visage.

« Bonsoir patron.

—Tu as oublié de dire que depuis, je suis très sélectif sur les soldats que j'accepte dans mon établissement », annonça-t-il en essuyant ses mains sur le tablier accroché à son pantalon.

Le sourire de Sofia manqua un instant de disparaître.

« Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas sur ta liste rouge. Peut-être parce que je n'en ai mise aucun enceinte.

—Et voilà que tu nous amènes de nouvelles recrues on dirait. »

Hitch, qui jusque là avait écouté attentivement la conversation tout en restant en retrait, se retrouvait pour une fois sur le devant de la scène sans savoir quoi faire.

« Bonsoir... » hasarda-t-elle en parvenant avec difficulté à faire apparaître un sourire à l'air innocent sur son visage.

Le propriétaire la balaya de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des pieds d'un bref regard sévère avant de la saluer d'un petit mouvement de tête et repartir d'où il était venu.

Hitch soupira légèrement. En écoutant les histoires de Sofia, elle ne s'était pas imaginé que le patron de l'auberge serait intimidant. Sa supérieure avait visiblement laissé de côté quelques détails pour ne garder que les éléments plus croustillants.

La discussion à laquelle elle venait d'assister l'avait cependant intriguée. Elle ne pouvait pas nier être attirée par Sofia et le fait que celle-ci ai batifolé avec l'une –au moins– des filles du gérant constituait une bonne nouvelle pour elle.

Pendant qu'elle regardait pensivement l'autre femme finir sa bière, le propriétaire des lieux réapparut, une coupelle contenant des fruits secs à la main. Il la posa devant Hitch.

« Cadeau de la maison », annonça-t-il sobrement.

Sofia siffla entre ses dents.

« Vous aussi vous commencez à faire du charme maintenant, patron ? »

Les oreilles de celui-ci rougirent légèrement sous l'embarras et il trifouilla sa barbe avant de répondre.

« Hmpf, toujours aussi peu sérieuse. Il faut bien que nous soignons nos nouveaux clients, vu le manque de respect que nous accordent certains habitués.

—Oh, tu me blesses, là », souffla-t-elle en retenant un petit ricanement.

Hitch attrapa un raisin tout en suivant attentivement l'évolution de la discussion. Autour d'elle, elle remarqua que certains des consommateurs regardaient eux aussi la scène, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les habitués devaient sûrement avoir déjà assisté à ce genre de spectacle.

Quand le gérant repartit une fois de plus, l'adolescente se pencha vers sa voisine, suffisamment proche pour pouvoir sentir la faible odeur de cigarette qui imprégnait ses vêtements.

« On dirait que vous êtes pleine de surprises, officier Sofia Schmidt... »

Elle continua d'un ton plus confidentiel, en se rapprochant davantage d'à peine quelques millimètres.

« Je ne suis certainement pas déçue. »

Sofia la considéra du regard quelques secondes avant de soupirer lourdement.

« C'est ça, moques-toi de moi », lança-t-elle sur un ton faussement vexé.

Sa compagne rit doucement à ses mots et tendit la coupelle de fruits secs qu'elle avait déjà bien entamée.

« Mes excuses, mes excuses. Acceptez cette modeste offrande », ajouta-t-elle en conservant un ton exagérément poli pour continuer la farce.

L'autre femme rit à son tour.

xxx

Les rues étaient presque désertes lorsqu'elles quittèrent l'auberge pour retourner à la caserne. Stohess était étrangement silencieux et Hitch se sentait comme enrobée dans du coton, engourdie par une confortable chaleur qui n'était pas entièrement due aux quelques verres de trop qu'elle avait pris.

« Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à ton lit ? » s'enquit Sofia.

Hitch n'avait pas l'impression d'apparaître soûle mais essaya d'adopter un pas solide et régulier, au cas où elle se serait mise à pencher sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je pourrais te porter mais ce serait assez problématique si on nous voyait ainsi.

—Pas de problème, l'air frais de la nuit va me tenir éveillée. J'ai tendance à boire un peu plus que nécessaire, quand je suis en bonne compagnie. »

La militaire se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en pouffant de rire.

« Toi alors, tu es vraiment exceptionnelle... Enfin, je suis ravie que cette soirée t'ait plu. »

Une envie de l'embrasser prit soudainement Hitch. Peut-être avait-elle trop bu finalement car elle songea sur le coup que c'était une bonne idée. Un moment comme celui-ci ne se produirait pas tous les jours après tout et portée par l'ambiance de la soirée, elle agit.

Ses lèvres ne touchèrent celles de Sofia qu'une misérable seconde avant que les mains de sa supérieure ne se placent sur ses épaules pour gentiment la repousser.

« Hitch... Tu ne devrais pas. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Elle chancela un peu, réalisant son erreur.

« Oh, je croyais que... tu étais intéressée. Désolé.

—Hitch, tu es charmante mais... tu es encore jeune, ce serait mal de ma part d'en profiter. »

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi Sofia pouvait profiter d'elle, quand il s'agissait de sa propre décision de tenter de lui voler un baiser.

« J'ai seize ans pourtant. »

Enfin, elle les aurait plus exactement dans quelques mois mais Sofia n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, si elle n'était pas déjà au courant.

« Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait. »

Sa camarade lui sourit tristement.

« J'ai tout de même le double de ton âge. Je sais que cela n'en dérangerait pas certains, ils diraient qu'après tout, vu le monde dans lequel nous vivons, les enfants deviennent des adultes de plus en vite, surtout quand ils rejoignent l'armée. Ils ont peut-être raison mais c'est une ligne que je ne compte pas dépasser. Ce n'est pas forcément une question de morale, j'ai fait mon lot de saloperies moi aussi après tout... Cependant je garde ce principe. Je suis désolée. »

En écoutant ces mots, Hitch se sentit soudain incroyablement inadéquate. Elle avait tout de suite appréciée la jeune femme parce que malgré son air nonchalant et railleur, elle ne traitait pas les nouvelles recrues comme des sous-fifres contrairement à plusieurs de ses collègues. Sa franchise tranchante et cette honnêteté semblaient soudain aussi déroutantes qu'elles étaient attirantes.

« Je comprends », avait-elle simplement répondu pour clore le sujet mais en vérité, elle ne comprenait absolument pas.

Parce que le monde dans lequel elles vivaient, comme disait Sofia, était pourri de bout en bout. Que les plus riches, autant que les plus démunis, étaient constamment prêts à cracher sur leurs principes pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors pourquoi se retenir, si Sofia la trouvait vraiment si charmante que ça, elle n'aurait eu qu'à la plaquer contre le mur de la ruelle où elles se trouvaient et lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle désirait, puisque c'était ce que Hitch voulait après tout.

Il y avait toujours eu quelques cas stupidement honnête et à cheval sur leurs idéaux mais elle les avait alors pris pour des excentriques un peu comiques. Aujourd'hui pourtant, la situation n'avait rien de drôle et c'était elle qui se sentait idiote.

Ce fut en silence qu'elles terminèrent le trajet, n'ayant plus rien à se dire. Quand elles arrivèrent à la caserne, elles se rendirent chacune directement dans leur chambre et Hitch, trop fatiguée pour vouloir réfléchir davantage à ce qui s'était passé, s'effondra sur son lit.

« Hum. »

La fraîcheur du matelas contre son front était le baume parfait pour apaiser le bourdonnement qui montait dans son crâne. L'adolescente pria vaguement pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête le lendemain.

« Hum, hum. »

Quelque chose lui rentrait dans la côte mais Hitch n'avait pas la force de bouger pour s'en débarrasser, malgré son inconfort. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un objet quelconque qu'elle avait utilisé et oublié là, comme cela lui arrivait parfois.

« Hitch. »

Oui, c'était son nom. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ni pourquoi ses parents l'avaient choisi. Un nom qui démangeait, qui donnait envie de se gratter, lui avait dit cette femme qui ne se souciait pas, elle, de coucher avec une gamine de treize ans, qui agrippait sans complexe ses cheveux bouclés alors que celle-ci plaçait sa bouche contre son sexe. Elle avait dit que ce nom n'était pas plaisant à prononcer, que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne l'utilisait presque jamais. Cette explication avait toujours sonné comme une excuse pitoyable, un monceau de conneries.

« Hitch. Sors de mon lit. »

L'adolescente se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié d'utiliser l'échelle pour rejoindre son lit.

xxx

La lente réalisation qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit d'Annie fut suivie par celle qu'il allait falloir la convaincre de la laisser y rester parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Hitch ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage d'une jeune fille somnolente et visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Il allait falloir se montrer extrêmement culottée, étant donné qu'elle avait à la base forcé sa colocataire à prendre la place du dessous mais l'adolescente avait de toute manière l'habitude d'être sans gêne.

« Tu as l'air assez effrayante, sous cet angle de vue. »

Peut-être parce que leurs têtes étaient pour une fois au même niveau, la petite blonde semblait encore plus féroce qu'habituellement.

« Retourne dans ton propre lit avant que je te pousse par-dessus bord.

—Tu es tellement méchante, Annie. Je suis extrêmement fatiguée, tu sais. »

Les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. C'était assez fascinant qu'elle put les voir aussi bien alors que leur chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Hitch essaya de compter les centimètres qui les séparaient mais l'action s'avérait apparemment impossible lorsqu'elles étaient si proches et que son cerveau commençait à nager dans le brouillard.

« Allez, implora-t-elle, je me ferais toute petite et je te tiendrais chaud.

—Tu es soûle ? » questionna Annie en retour d'un ton plat.

Hitch trouva avec difficulté la force d'agiter la main en signe de dénégation, se demandant si elle avait fait cette déduction en respirant son haleine.

« Pas du tout, je me sens même étonnamment lucide... si on considère le nombre de verres que j'ai bu. »

Un faible soupir vint caresser sa joue.

« Si ça te met dans cet état, n'accepte plus les propositions à boire d'un officier, la prochaine fois.

—Ooh ? Tiens donc. Comment es-tu au courant d'où et d'avec qui je me trouvais ?

—Je vous ai simplement vu partir ensembles. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? » répondit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Hitch sourit et continua, narquoise.

« Dans ce cas, tu dois bien comprendre quelles sont les raisons qui me pousseraient à agir de la sorte... et à recommencer. »

Annie détourna les yeux, n'appréciant clairement pas la direction que prenait cette conversation qu'elle n'avait de plus pas voulu commencer.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Va te coucher maintenant.

—Allez Annie, ne fais pas ta timide. Avec les dortoirs communs lors de la formation militaire, il est facile d'être le témoin accidentel de certains ébats. Tiens, ça me rappelle le jour où... »

La blonde plaqua une main contre son front pour masser ses tempes, comme si cela allait pouvoir l'empêcher d'entendre sa camarade parler.

Hitch babilla sans gêne ainsi pendant quelques minutes, leur petit échange l'ayant suffisamment réveillée pour qu'elle n'ai maintenant plus envie de s'endormir, tout en tenant pourtant à rester dans ce lit douillet et à peine trop petit pour deux personnes.

Elle fut arrêtée dans ses paroles lorsque les mains d'Annie se placèrent autour de son visage et qu'elle colla sans douceur sa bouche contre les lèvres encore à demi ouvertes de Hitch.

Trois secondes passèrent avant que la blonde ne recula finalement.

« Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles. Tu es contente ? Alors, silence. »

Une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour empêcher le moindre bruit d'en sortir, l'adolescente laissa s'échapper son fou-rire silencieusement. Elle avait pensé que, exaspérée, sa voisine finirait par la balancer hors du lit d'un coup de pied pour la faire taire et ne s'était absolument pas attendue à une méthode aussi extrême. Ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de sa colocataire, elle ne pouvait que le supposer. Peut-être avait-elle cru que Hitch cherchait à la draguer pour rire, à cause de leur conversation et avait décidé d'y répondre par une provocation pour la faire taire.

Cette idée l'empêcha cette fois-ci de retenir son rire.

« Haha Annie, tu es bien audacieuse... mais tu embrasses très mal. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'empressa de lui donner l'exemple d'un baiser bien plus expérimenté. Elle pensait que l'autre allait la repousser et lui dire que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleurs mais encore une fois, sa camarade la surprit en la laissant faire.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le visage d'Annie était brûlant et le feu qui avait consumé le bas-ventre de Hitch durant une grande partie de la soirée venait de se rallumer.

xxx

Le lendemain, Sofia agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit la veille et Hitch se dit qu'il valait sûrement mieux qu'elle en fasse de même.

Avec le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu cette nuit, elle passa de plus la journée à somnoler à moitié sur ses tâches, pas à s'inquiéter de ses relations avec ses supérieurs.

Quant à Annie, au cours de la semaine qui suivit, elle resta en apparence toujours aussi imperturbable que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Cependant, il arriva bien quelque fois qu'au cours d'une ronde, profitant d'un instant où personne ne regardait, Hitch l'attrapa par le bras pour l'embrasser une seconde sur la bouche ou dans le cou. Il y eu aussi un soir où Annie la fit basculer dans son lit alors que Hitch commençait à monter l'échelle.

Toutes deux ne parlaient cependant presque pas de leur relation irrégulière, qui n'avait en apparence qu'un intérêt charnel. Hitch ne cherchait pas quelque chose de sérieux et supposait qu'il en allait de même pour l'autre fille, au fond si elles avaient joué de ce jeu c'était à la base par frustration –Hitch à propos de Sofia, Annie probablement à cause de Hitch– et rien de plus.

C'est pourquoi au moment où sa colocataire lui demanda comme faveur d'échanger leur journée de libre, elle n'y prêta pas spécialement attention, encore moins au fait que ce jour-là concordait avec celui de la sortie du bataillon d'exploration.

De même, deux jours plus tard, elle ne pensa à rien de particulier en choisissant de ne pas réveiller Annie pour la réunion matinale d'une journée qui s'annonçait tout à fait normale.


	3. Partie 3

En rejoignant les brigades spéciales, Hitch avait pensé pouvoir échapper aux troubles qui abondaient dans la zone du deuxième mur. Ironiquement, les ennuis étaient malgré tout venus la trouver même aux bordures de la capitale.

Après l'apparition du Titan Femelle en plein milieu de Stohess, le sentiment de sécurité qui semblait entourer le mur Sina s'était évaporé. Tandis que les relations entre les forces des brigades spéciales et celles des bataillons d'exploration s'aggravaient peu à peu, le peuple devenait lui aussi méfiant sous les coups du sort et blâmait l'incompétence des militaires, assurément responsables de leurs maux.

Tous se faisaient emporter chacun leur tour dans la même spirale de chaos et de mort qui menaçait de les dévorer tout entiers. À l'époque, bien peu se rendaient compte de la gravité de la situation et Hitch elle-même nageait complètement dans le brouillard, ayant juste conscience que chacun de ses choix pouvaient la faire tomber du mauvais côté du mur.

Révoltes, guerres et combats naquirent, s'aggravèrent puis passèrent les uns après les autres. Rumeurs et révélations se répandirent parmi les civils indignés, qui se jetaient dessus comme des morceaux de pains, se les déchiraient pour les engloutir et finalement les digérer. Enfin, ils crachaient alors leur bile sur ceux qu'ils jugeaient les coupables, réclamaient la lourde rétribution de leurs souffrances accumulés au fil des décennies.

Même après que les mystères de leur monde aient été dévoilés, les murs détruits et les titans décimés, la joie de la liberté n'offrait à leurs yeux pas une satisfaction suffisante. Il fallait payer un prix, le prix du sang.

On jugea les soldats, les nobles, les titans infiltrés, ceux qui avaient une idée des secrets qui auraient pu sauver l'humanité plus tôt, ainsi que presque tous ceux qu'on aurait pu qualifier de traître d'une manière où d'une autre. Plusieurs furent pardonnés grâce à leurs contacts ou aux actions qu'ils avaient accompli pour protéger l'intérieur des murs et dévoiler la vérité mais de nombreux autres n'eurent pas cette chance et les bourreaux aiguisèrent régulièrement leurs lames, tout du long de cette période de terreur d'après-conflit qui semblait ne plus vouloir finir.

Dans tous ces malheurs, Hitch avait réussit à se raccrocher aux bonnes branches au cours des années de chaos total et bien que certaines de ses actions auraient pu lui valoir le titre de traître –mais qui dans l'armée ne le méritait pas, après tous les retournements de situations qui s'étaient produits ?– elle avait réussi à échapper à une convocation au palais de justice. Hitch avait simplement été surveillée quelques temps, de même que plusieurs de ses camarades, afin que les nouvelles autorités s'assurèrent qu'ils rentreraient bien tous dans le rang.

Peut-être étaient-ce la chance et l'instinct qui lui avaient fait prendre les bonnes décisions pour survivre jusque là mais Hitch pensait surtout qu'au fond, comme beaucoup d'autres, elle n'avait pas eu une grande importance aux yeux des personnages placés dans les hautes sphères de leur société, qui continuaient inlassablement de gérer leur destin, bien qu'ils aient eux aussi maintes fois changé de visage en l'espace de quelques années.

Le nombre de boucs-émissaires finissait cependant par s'épuiser, inévitablement. Les jugements diminuèrent et enfin, la paix semblait destinée à s'installer, pour quelques temps au moins.

Ainsi s'amorça une période paisible de reconstruction, à laquelle Hitch participa avec flegme.

Malgré les tentatives de Marlowe de la rendre plus sérieuse, elle ne chercha jamais à monter en grade comme lui, préférant batifoler à la place. La relation de camaraderie qu'ils étaient cependant parvenus à tisser restait un grand mystère pour les nouvelles recrues, car leurs idéaux et attitudes semblaient si opposés que les plus jeunes militaires les imaginaient facilement se détester. Quelle n'était pas alors leur surprise quand ils les découvraient prenant un verre ensemble, lors d'une de leurs périodes de repos. Les officiers se gardaient bien de rien dire, préférant garder dans l'ombre et à l'arrière de leurs pensées les noirs événements qui pouvaient lier ainsi les cœurs des soldats.

Hitch ne conclut jamais avec Sofia mais elles devinrent des amies très proches et elle rencontra de toute manière nombreuses autres filles, ainsi que quelques garçons, au cours des années qui suivirent.

Les années se suivirent, monotones. L'humanité s'étalant progressivement de l'autre côté des ruines du mur Maria, creusant le sol, semant des récoltes, construisant pierre par pierre des bâtisses, des rues et des villages. Chacun se tournait vers l'avant, vers le futur radieux. Même Hitch, qui en avait complètement oublié un détail non-résolu si petit et pourtant si important, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive la lettre de convocation pour le tribunal.

Tous les responsables de crimes à l'encontre de l'humanité encore vivants à l'époque avaient été jugés. Seuls ceux qui étaient déjà morts avaient échappé à cette épreuve ou presque. Il y avait eu un cas particulier, une exception qu'on ne pouvait qualifier ni de morte ni de vivante et dont personne ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait.

Pendant que les bourgeons s'épanouissaient sous le soleil, elle avait dormi sous terre et des scientifiques triés sur le volet s'étaient attelés à tenter de la sortir du cristal dans lequel elle était enfermée. Il existait encore une fille qui s'appelait Annie Leonhardt et Hitch était conviée à son procès.

xxx

Le palais de justice apparaissait presque aussi magnifique qu'avant l'incendie qui avait ravagé la partie droite du bâtiment, presque une dizaine d'années plus tôt, lors des révoltes. Ses parties abîmées avaient été reconstruites par petites touches puis ses frises repeintes, pour cacher les traces des réparations. L'œil attentif pouvait cependant discerner des détails les indiquant, qui n'avaient pas pu être bien cachés.

Peu de monde circulait aujourd'hui dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, comme elle s'en était doutée après avoir reçu son ordre de mission, qui lui incombait le secret total sur l'affaire. Les dirigeants souhaitaient que l'événement se passa discrètement, afin de ne pas raviver les blessures encore récemment refermées et risquer de provoquer la panique en révélant l'existence d'un titan toujours en vie. La date précipitée qui lui avait été donnée correspondait à cette idée. Elle avait questionné Marlowe et appris ainsi que lui aussi était appelé comme témoin, cependant, son travail à lui s'arrêtait là.

Hitch étira négligemment le col de son uniforme militaire tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'attente où l'on plaçait les accusés. Que pouvaient bien avoir en tête ceux de la haute, en la nommant parmi les gardes chargés de surveiller l'inculpée, elle n'en avait aucune idée mais leurs pensées ne devaient pas être bien claires. Annie ne serait sûrement pas adoucie par le fait de retrouver de vieux camarades.

Quant à Hitch, elle-même ne savait pas trop quoi penser en réalisant qu'elle allait revoir son ancienne colocataire.

Les membres des brigades spéciales avaient toujours été avares en informations et pendant longtemps, elle n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Annie et n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, lorsqu'elle avait finalement appris la vérité. Elle qui la supposait précédemment morte parmi tant d'autres victimes de l'attaque, devait maintenant la considérer comme la responsable du carnage de Stohess.

Ce fait si difficile à appréhender s'était cependant ensuite suivi de bien d'autres révélations, toutes plus incompréhensibles et terribles les unes que les autres, qu'elle avait été forcée d'accepter pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Bien qu'elle ne connut pas exactement les raisons d'Annie, il ne faisait aucun doute que celle qui s'était décrite comme une personne normale en ce jour si lointain s'était en réalité positionnée en ennemie de l'humanité et Hitch avait bien évidemment méprisé ses actions.

Malgré tout, sans coupable à confronter pour comprendre l'étendue de ce qui s'était passé et avec tous les autres problèmes qui l'entouraient, elle avait alors bien vite oublié d'y penser, pour se concentrer sur le plus important.

Dix ans après, ses sentiments actuels n'éveillaient qu'un goût faiblement aigre dans sa bouche. Elle se contenterait de faire son travail puis de passer à autre chose, il était inutile de s'attarder sur cette journée soudain sortie du passée. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant d'apercevoir Annie.

L'adolescente n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, au point que c'en était presque effrayant. Hitch avait été vaguement prévenue de la manière dont elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de titan pour se protéger et échapper à la justice mais n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à cette vue.

Parce qu'elle-même avait changé, grandi et mûrit aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, la différence entre elle et la gamine assise sur un banc de bois, méticuleusement ligotée et bâillonnée, n'en était que plus marquante.

Annie ne portait pas le visage du monstre génocidaire que Hitch avait imaginé, ne ressemblait même plus à la colocataire sinistre qu'elle avait connue. Elle affichait juste l'expression d'un enfant apeuré, qui cherchait à cacher sa terreur et le faisait mal, de surcroît.

Saluant les deux officiers qui encadraient déjà la condamnée, Hitch se concentra pour ne pas se laisser influencer par des sentiments mielleux de pitié. Son apparence désolante ne rendaient pas pour autant caducs les crimes passés d'Annie et après tout, à l'époque ils avaient tous été des enfants-soldats, seuls leurs camps les séparaient. Cette réalité avait changé depuis qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de se battre mais ce seraient sûrement sur ces principes du passé que l'enfant des Titans serait jugée. Elle avait beau eu chercher à échapper aux condamnations de l'époque, celles-ci avaient finies par la rattraper malgré tout.

Les pupilles d'Annie s'étaient écarquillés en l'apercevant, comme si elle aussi ne pouvait en croire ses yeux de voir son ancienne camarade ainsi grandie mais pendant que Hitch se reprenait et acceptait la situation, elle en fit de même. Son visage se figea et bien que la jeune femme pouvait toujours discerner une légère angoisse dans ses iris bleu clair, son expression apparaissait neutre en surface. Cette journée s'annonçait plus compliquée encore qu'elle ne l'avait déjà prévu.

Une des raisons pour laquelle Hitch préférait de loin la surveillance de matériel ou zones particulières à celle d'individus était leur cadre plus détendu. Devoir faire attention aux moindres faits et gestes de dangereux criminels capables de vous déchiqueter en l'espace de quelque secondes avait tendance à rendre ses collègues plus sérieux et il était de toute manière très mal vu de discuter librement à l'intérieur du Palais de Justice, surtout pour des soldats en uniforme.

Ses deux compères apparaissaient effectivement tendus, malgré leur gabarit impressionnant qui ne devait pas manquer d'intimider les malfaiteurs de bas-étage. Ils évitaient sciemment de poser les yeux sur leur charge, aussi petite que dangereuse. Annie ne leur prêtait pourtant aucune attention maintenant, son regard restait fermement fixé sur Hitch et cette dernière, par pure bravade, le soutenait d'un air indifférent. Elle ne savait pas si l'autre était agacée de la voir mais elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire dans cette situation.

L'attente s'éternisait et évidemment, aucun bruit ne pouvait filtrer à travers les épais murs blanc cassé. Les portes en bois ouvragé restaient obstinément closes, si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir si la séance serait bientôt ouverte.

Progressivement, le visage sombre d'Annie se faisait de plus en plus désespéré, ses sourcils se fronçaient douloureusement alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter inconfortablement sur son banc, d'abord légèrement puis, de moins en moins discrètement. Quand elle se mit à taper du pied, les deux gardes sur ses côtés durent finalement arrêter d'essayer de l'ignorer et l'apostropher.

« Accusée, cessez ce tapage. Tout mouvement abrupt pourra être pris comme un acte d'insubordination et punissable en conséquence. »

Cela n'arrêta pas l'adolescente qui, au contraire, tapa plus fort pour attirer leur attention mais ils daignaient à peine la regarder, malgré leurs menaces.

« Je crois qu'elle essaie de nous faire signe qu'elle désirerait se rendre aux toilettes », indiqua Hitch d'un sourire goguenard, n'ayant pas mis longtemps à comprendre la situation mais ayant préféré se taire jusque là.

Annie lui envoya un regard noir alors que les deux balourds laissaient échapper un petit « oh » et échangeaient un regard incertain.

Reprenant une expression neutre, Hitch attrapa doucement Annie par l'épaule pour la faire se lever.

« Je vais m'en charger », annonça-t-elle, clairement, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur eux, ni sur l'autre garde masculin présent dans la pièce, stationné tout au bout du hall.

Cahin-caha, la militaire guida sa prisonnière vers une petite porte plusieurs mètres sur la droite, les chaînes de fer attachées aux chevilles de celle-ci cliquetant lourdement tout du long de la traversée.

Les bras et mains d'Annie ayant été minutieusement attachées dans son dos de manière à ce qu'elle ne put bouger le moindre doigt signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'elle se transforma en titan mais cela forçait aussi Hitch à l'aider pour ses besoins.

« Bah, je ne vais rien voir que je n'ai pas déjà eu l'occasion de voir auparavant », songea-t-elle en fermant la porte de la cabine en bois derrière elle.

xxx

L'intérieur était terriblement étroit pour deux personnes et Hitch pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Annie, pareille à un vieux souvenir nostalgique. Ni douce ni déplaisante. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes quand elle essaya de s'empêcher de respirer plus profondément l'effluve fascinante de ce temps révolu et sanglant qu'elle souhaitait soudain retrouver.

Ses mains abaissèrent fébrilement le pantalon en tissu de mauvaise qualité. Plus elle se rapprochait de l'adolescente, plus il lui semblait sentir le poids des années manquées, des non-dits et des actions inachevées. Tout lui revenait par à-coup et elle était soudain presque honteuse d'avoir été si taquine dans la salle d'attente, elle s'était pourtant assagie avec le temps et l'aide de ses proches qui la supportaient malgré ses tristes défauts qu'elle ne cherchait jamais à cacher. Cependant il lui avait suffit de recroiser le visage de sa camarade pour retomber dans la même désinvolture cruelle qui lui était vitale autrefois. Sa colocataire ne répondait que rarement à ses provocations mais elle avait alors le choix de parler ou non, contrairement à aujourd'hui.

Les mauvaises habitudes remontaient si facilement à la surface. À moins que cela ne fut cet amour pour le sang et le conflit dont on disait qu'il se tapissait au fond du cœur de ceux nés dans la terreur des titans. Dans les décennies qui viendraient, ceux qui n'avaient pas connu l'enclos terrible les remplaceraient peu à peu, plein d'espoir et d'ambitions. Tous ces hommes et femmes pourris jusqu'à la moelle qu'elle avait toujours connu et dont elle avait toujours fait partie mourraient à leur tour.

En aidant Annie dans la minuscule cabine de toilettes, Hitch essaya de ne plus penser à rien, de ne pas respirer le parfum étouffant de la poussière qui se collait à l'adolescente comme à un vieil objet oublié puis retrouvé, pour simplement être jeté.

Sur la nuque penchée, ses mèches blondes retombaient en formant de fines ombres et un peu plus bas, une trace entre le rouge et le brun évoqua à Hitch un suçon. Elle se souvenait lui en avait laissé plusieurs, irrégulièrement, à des endroits secrets ou embarrassants, juste pour le plaisir. Tout comme elle dérangeait leur chambre pour la voir la nettoyer, elle avait inconsciemment posé ses marques sur elle sans s'inquiéter de si elles y resteraient. Les baisers, tout comme les cicatrices, étaient pourtant encore présents sur ce corps qui n'avait pas vieilli d'un jour.

Hitch avait eu le temps d'embrasser bien d'autres personnes, elle, de laisser tant de traces de ses affections qui s'étaient affadies puis avaient disparues, les unes après les autres. De même que les cicatrices sur son propre corps s'étaient refermées, estompées et que sa compagne actuelle effacerait sûrement les traces de rouge à lèvres qu'elle lui laissait parfois dans le dos, par plaisanterie.

Parce que son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre, elle essaya de concentrer ses pensées sur les stupides pots de plantes qu'elles avaient installé sur la fenêtre du minable appartement qu'elles partageaient et qui refusaient de pousser, plutôt qu'à Annie dans cette minuscule cabine et à la sentence qu'elle recevrait à la fin de la journée. Annie qui ne verrait plus jamais le soleil, ni le ciel infiniment grand et dénué de murs, après toutes ces années passées sous terre.

Ses divagations moroses furent interrompues par de bruyants coups de poing frappés à répétition contre la porte.

« Le procès va bientôt commencer, nous devons être prêts dans cinq minutes », beugla une voix de l'autre côté.

Hitch remonta le pantalon d'Annie tout en répondant sur le même ton qu'elles allaient bientôt sortir.

Un bruit de pas précipités s'éloignant rapidement conclut la discussion et la jeune femme passa ses mains sous un robinet d'eau glacé pour les laver. Elle les frotta avec force pour chasser la piqûre de l'eau froide en même temps que la chair de poule dans son échine. À côté d'elle, Annie était totalement immobile, inspirant et respirant profondément. Trop profondément même, son souffle lourd n'avait rien de naturel. Hitch se retourna.

Annie avait très visiblement du mal à respirer, comme elle le craignait. À cause de sa bouche fermement bâillonnée par un outil spécial anti-titans, elle ne pouvait qu'inspirer avec son nez mais dans le début de panique qui la prenait, son souffle se saccadait. Hitch supposait que l'annonce du début du procès avait provoqué un fort sentiment d'angoisse chez l'adolescente et que plus sa peur avait monté, plus sa respiration s'était déréglée, l'effrayant encore davantage, la faisant déraper jusqu'à la perte de contrôle.

« Annie, calme toi ! Annie ! » tenta-t-elle de l'appeler d'une voix seulement à moitié-convaincue.

Hitch avait conscience de ne pas être particulièrement qualifiée pour rassurer les autres et que des phrases toutes faites ne les aidaient généralement pas à reprendre leurs esprits mais elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire d'autre. Les yeux de la prisonnière s'étaient cependant fixés sur elle et en la regardant bien en face, Hitch pouvait voir son visage pâlir dangereusement.

« Je euh... ferais mieux d'aller chercher de l'aide. »

Annie nia frénétiquement de la tête, avant de se mettre à respirer encore plus fort, produisant un son semblable à un sifflement étranglé.

« Urg, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fière », se plaignit la jeune femme bien qu'elle comprenait la honte qui devait lui venir à l'idée d'être vue ainsi.

Son regard implorant acheva de lui faire abandonner son idée.

« D'accord, d'accord, je reste ici. Respire lentement, lentement. »

Se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de paniquer à son tour et aggraver davantage la situation, Hitch essaya de trouver une solution.

Tout aurait été plus simple si Annie n'avait pas cette stupide muselière qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. L'idée de la retirer était aussi épouvantable que tentante. La première chose qu'Annie ferait si elle était libérée serait probablement de se transformer en titan –si elle en avait la force– et de s'enfuir.

D'un autre côté, il était possible qu'une transformation à l'intérieur de l'endroit où elles se trouvait fut trop dangereuse, avec le toit du bâtiment qui risquerait de s'effondrer en immense échardes sur la nuque du titan. Annie risquait d'être trop fatiguée, encore trop essoufflée et paniquée pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Peut-être aussi serait-elle réticente à l'idée de tuer Hitch si celle l'avait sauvée en la libérant. Bien que la militaire douta sérieusement de cette hypothèse.

Elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas la laisser s'étouffer sans rien faire, car si elle se doutait qu'au fond, les juges et jurés seraient ravis d'être débarrassé du problème grâce à un « accident », ils n'en manquerait pas de punir Hitch pour son erreur. Elle-même serait sûrement assaillie par la culpabilité, malgré ou peut-être bien à cause du passif tourmenté qu'elle partageait avec son ancienne partenaire.

Lentement, elle passa ses mains le long des bras d'Annie pour la rassurer, remontant vers son cou.

« Attends un peu, reste calme, je vais te retirer ça. Ne bouge pas, surtout », prévint-elle d'une voix dont elle retint de son mieux les tremblements.

Ses doigts, elle ne put les empêcher de trembler violemment en les plaçant sur le mécanisme, cherchant à l'ouvrir. Ses mouvements étaient si maladroits qu'elle craignait de casser l'engin ou de ne plus pouvoir le remettre ensuite, se condamnant définitivement.

Après plusieurs secondes d'efforts, un petit déclic se fit entendre et elle put enfin détacher le bâillon. L'exercice avait rendu ses mains horriblement moites.

Pendant qu'elle passait à nouveau ses doigts sous l'eau froide, Annie reprenait peu à peu son souffle, sans la quitter du regard. Ses yeux humides semblaient prêts à laisser échapper ses larmes.

Hitch mouilla un mouchoir pour éponger la sueur sur son front et aux coins de ses yeux. Ce geste d'affection lui parut étrangement plus gênant que n'importe lequel de leur échanges sexuels.

Elle ne lui offrait après tout qu'un bien piètre réconfort, avant de l'envoyer à l'échafaud et aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge.

Ce fut Annie qui parla à sa place, d'une voix basse et enrouée, entre quelques brefs toussotements. Hitch n'entendit pas bien les premiers mots mais compris en reconnaissant les noms qu'elle mentionna. Des noms que tout le monde connaissait pour leur influence dans la destruction des murs. Les noms des anciens camarades d'Annie, de la cent-quatrième brigade d'entraînement de Trost. L'adolescente lui demandait s'ils seraient présents à son procès.

Sa gorge toujours nouée, Hitch répondit d'un signe de la tête et ce geste acheva de calmer Annie.

Qu'elle ai finalement perdu tout espoir ou simplement décidé d'accepter son sort à ce moment là, Hitch ne le saurait peut-être jamais mais la voir ainsi paisible avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Elle lui aurait presque dit qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas, si cela avait pu lui apporter le moindre réconfort mais ces mots semblaient vides de sens, malgré ses intentions. Elle aurait beau essayer, la jeune femme savait qu'elle finirait par ne plus penser à elle avec le temps, comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

Puis, un beau jour, dans plusieurs années, un détail infime raviverait son souvenir et elle s'apitoierait sur elle-même quelques mois pour l'oublier ensuite à nouveau, dix, vingt ans plus tard. Aussi spéciale que pouvait s'avérer Annie dans l'Histoire de leur monde, elle n'était tout simplement pas destinée à être quelqu'un d'important dans sa propre vie et Hitch ne comptait de même certainement pas parmi les personnes signifiantes dans celle d'Annie, même si elle se trouvait là aujourd'hui.

xxx

Avec douceur, elle remit le bâillon en place. Cette fois-ci, ses mains ne tremblèrent pas.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et guida Annie le long du hall, vers les deux autres gardes qui les attendaient impatiemment. D'un moment à l'autre, la séance commencerait.

Le cliquetis des chaînes sur le sol sonnait légèrement irrégulier mais l'accusée ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être arrivée devant la porte.

Un ultime souvenir revint à Hitch, celui du dernier jour où elle avait vu Annie. Marlowe s'était mis à discuter ses idéaux et cela avait réveillé quelque chose chez la jeune fille sombre, qui s'était mise à parler à son tour. Hitch n'avait jamais su vraiment pour quelle raison mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait presque pouvoir la saisir, si seulement elle arrivait à se rappeler de tout ce qu'Annie avait raconté. Elle se souvenait bien d'avoir trouvé le discours barbant et de l'avoir fait clairement savoir. Un long monologue sur la nature des personnes normales, qui ne menait à rien et reflétait parfaitement son âge immature, voilà ce qu'elle se remémorait.

Pourtant, en cet instant, les pensées futiles d'Annie lui paraissaient soudain terriblement importantes. Celle-ci s'était considérée comme une personne normale mais Hitch voyait mal en quoi, ayant connaissance de ses pouvoirs de titan. Elle-même s'était toujours considérée comme normale, d'une nature convenant parfaitement au monde dans lequel elle avait vu le jour mais elle se doutait que dans le futur, cette normalité serait considérée alors bien différemment.

Mais parce qu'elle était normale, elle savait comment le peuple, les soldats, bref tous les misérables pions de leur époque agiraient dans cette situation et elle pensait qu'Annie en avait elle aussi conscience.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grondement et Hitch fit alors ce qu'ils auraient tous fait ; elle poussa Annie vers son destin.

* * *

Fin.

Je me permet de placer une petite note d'auteur ici pour pouvoir parler plus librement. Cette courte fanfiction est donc enfin terminée... et elle est vraiment décousue ! Enfin c'est l'impression que ça me fait et je pense qu'il y a des chances que vous ayez été surpris par le contenu de ce dernier chapitre qui se passerait donc longtemps après le deuxième, dans un futur –probable ou improbable ?– de la série.

En vérité, cette fic est née de l'idée de ce chapitre : Annie se réveille dans un futur où la paix est revenue mais doit pourtant expier ses crimes en procès, du point de vue d'un personne qui doit l'y accompagner. Hitch me semblait idéale pour ce rôle et puis parce que j'aime bien ce "couple", j'ai voulu insérer aussi des moments de leur collocation dont on n'a qu'un aperçu dans le manga. Comme cela me semblait trop long pour un one-shot, j'ai réfléchi à plusieurs manières d'écrire cela, dont une où une partie de l'histoire serait racontée du point de vue d'Annie mais je me suis ensuite mise à écrire sur le passé de Hitch et après ça, cela me semblait plus naturel de tout écrire de son côté.

Dans ce dernier chapitre, j'ai parfois eu du mal à reconnaître les personnages alors que je les écrivais... D'un côté je considère cela normal parce qu'elles sont placées dans des situations très particulières mais c'est probablement un peu décevant aussi. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas de les voir ainsi. Et parce que nous sommes dans L'attaques des Titans, c'est évidemment très déprimant et un peu fataliste.

Sur ce, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu tout ça, laissez donc un petit commentaire si vous avez envie, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou juste m'engueuler parce que c'est naze comme fin.

Au revoir.


End file.
